eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
Guts over Fear
"Guts over Fear" is a song written and recorded by Eminem featuring Sia. It was released on August 25, 2014 as the first single from the compilation album Shady XV. Lyrics Eminem Feels like a close, it’s coming to Fuck am I gonna do? It's too late to start over This is the only thing I, thing I know 1: Eminem Sometimes I feel like all I ever do is find different ways to word the same old song Ever since I came along from the day the song called, ‘’Hi! My Name Is’’ dropped Started thinking my name was Fault, cause any time things went wrong I was the one who they would blame it on The media made me the e-quivalent of a modern-day Genghis Khan Tried to argue it was only entertainment, dawg Gangsta? Naw, courageous balls Had to change my style, they said I'm way too soft And I sound like AZ and Nas, out came the claws And the fangs been out since then But up until the instant that I’ve went against it It was ingrained in me that I wouldn’t amount to a shitstain I thought No wonder I had to unlearn everything my brain was taught Do I really belong in this game? I pondered I just wanna play my part, should I make waves or not? So back and forth in my brain the tug of war wages on And I don’t wanna seem ungrateful or disrespect the artform I was raised upon But sometimes you gotta take a loss And have people rub it in your face before you get made pissed off And keep plugging, it’s your only outlet And your only outfit so you know they gonna talk about it Better find a way to counter it quick and make it, ah Feel like I’ve already said this a kabillion eighty times How many times can I say the same thing different ways that rhyme? What I really wanna say is, if there's anyone else that can relate to my story Bet you feel the same way I felt when I was in the same place you are When I was afraid to… Sia I was a... Afraid to make a single sound Afraid I would never find a way out, out, out Afraid I'd never be found I didn’t wanna go another round An angry man's power will shut you up Trip wires fill this house with tip-toe love Run out of excuses for every word So here I am and I will not run Guts over fear, the time is here Guts over fear, I shed a tear For all the times I let you push me around And let you keep me down Now I got, guts over fear, guts over fear Eminem 2: Eminem I know what it’s like I was there once single parents Hate your appearance, did you struggle to find your place in this world? And the pain spawns all the anger on But it wasn’t until I put the pain in songs learned who to aim it on That I made a spark, started to spit hard as shit Learned how to harness it while the reins were off And there was a lot of bizarre shit, but the crazy part Was soon as I stopped saying I gave a fuck Haters started to appreciate my art And it just breaks my heart to look at all the pain I caused But what am I gonna do when the rage is gone? And the lights go out in that trailer park? And the window is closing and there’s nowhere else that I can go with flows And I’m frozen cause there’s no more emotion for me to pull from Just a bunch of playful songs that I made for fun So to the break of dawn here I go recycling the same old song But I rather make “Not Afraid 2” than make another motherfucking “We Made You” uh Now I don’t wanna seem indulgent when I discuss my lows and my highs My demise and my uprise, pray to God I just opened enough eyes later on And gave you the supplies and the tools to hopefully use that'll make you strong Enough to lift yourself up when you feel like I felt Cause I can’t explain to y’all how dang exhausted my legs felt Just having to balance my dang self But on eggshells I was made to walk But thank you, ma, ‘cause that gave me the Strength to cause Shady-mania, so when they empty that stadium Least I made it out of that house and a found a place in this world when the day was done So this is for every kid who alls they ever did was dreamt of one day just getting accepted I represent him or her, anyone similar, you are the reason that I made this song And everything you're scared to say don't be afraid to say no more From this day forward, just let them a-holes talk Take it with a grain of salt and eat their fucking faces off The legend of the angry blonde lives on through you when I’m gone And to think I was... gone Sia References